1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system including a driving device for driving a lighting appliance, such as a light emitting diode tube lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional driving circuit 1 for a light emitting diode tube lamp first reduces a voltage of an input alternating current voltage signal (such as AC 110v) using a transformer 10. The alternating current voltage signal is then rectified using a rectifier circuit 11 into a direct current voltage signal. The power factor of the direct current voltage signal is then corrected using a power factor correction circuit (PFC) before the direct current voltage signal is outputted to a light emitting diode tube lamp having light emitting diodes D electrically connected in series. However, the weight and dimensions of the transformer 10 in the conventional driving circuit 1 are not easily reduced. Moreover, an electrolytic solution in an electrolytic capacitor C in the power factor correction circuit 12 may dry up after a certain period, thus affecting the lifespan of the conventional driving circuit 1.